Paradise
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo longe do seu Amado Sasuke, Sakura vai reencontra-lo. E todos os sentimentos guardados por tanto tempo, vão ser transmitidos um ao outro na forma mais pura do Amor.  - SasuSaku! - Hentai
1. Parte 1  Esperança!

Olá meus Amores *-* Como estão? Espero que bem ;D  
>Bom, eu teria aula hoje, mais a minha coordenadora, disse que não tinha mais ;x Eu quase sai de cheia de tralha para facul, mais inda bem que eu descobri isso antes, por que eu Realmente ia ficar Puta da vida ¬¬<br>Já que eu não tive aula, eu vou postar uma fic **Weeeee** Melhor para vocês ;x  
>SasuSaku para vocês :D<br>Ela vai ser bem melancólica, e nostálgica... pelo menos que pareceu para eu ^^  
>Musica tema: ColdPlay - Paradise.<br>Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise<strong>

_**Parte 1 – Esperança!**_

_Quando ela era apenas uma garota_

_Ela esperava o mundo_

_Mas ele vôou fora de seu alcance_

_Então ela fugiu em seu sono_

A brisa leve desarruma os cabelos rosa, a mulher estava olhando a lua pela sacada. Desatenta a tudo o que a cerca, a luz esta apagada, somente a luz da lua, clareia o quarto. Os moveis antigos e desgasto, o frio rasteja pelo chão.

_E sonhava com o para-para-paraíso_

_Para-para-paraíso_

_Para-para-paraíso_

_Toda vez que ela fechava seus olhos_

Por muito tempo a rosada esperando por esse dia, que desejou por toda a vida. Era difícil segurar a ansiedade, suas mãos estavam suando, seu corpo quente, seus olhos seguravam para não desabar em lágrimas, mais o seus lábios, esses sim estavam condizente com seu estava emocional: _felicidade._

_Quando ela era apenas uma garota_

_Ela esperava o mundo_

_Mas ele vôou fora de seu alcance_

_E as balas ficaram presas em seus dentes_

O sorriso parecia que sempre esteve ai, sem nem um centímetro fora do lugar. Certamente era só impressão, pois nem sempre sorrisos estampavam o belo rosto alvo da rosada. As horas pareceriam andar vagorosamente, o relógio pregado na parede parecia não se importar em mudar os ponteiros.

_A vida continua,_

_Ela fica tão pesada_

_O Ciclo da Borboleta se Rompe_

_Cada lágrima, uma cachoeira_

_Na noite, a noite de tempestade_

_Ela fechará seus olhos_

_Na noite_

_Na noite de tempestade_

_Para longe ela voaria_

Os pássaros cantando pela floresta em redor da cabana, pareciam entender os pensamentos da rosada, que a aflição a alcançava desesperadamente. A cabana abandonada seria o local de um reencontro fervoroso. Sim, ela iria ter finalmente seu amando, depois de tantos sacrifícios que vez para que esse dia chegasse.

_– __Sasuke –_sussurrava a rosada.

_E assim por debaixo dos céus tempestuosos_

_Ela dizia: ''oh, ohohohoh_

_Eu sei que o sol deve se pôr para levantar"_

Sua mente só se focava em seu amado. No seu doce e amado Sasuke.

_Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso_

_Para-para-paraíso_

_Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)  
>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei<br>explicar melhor :)  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


	2. Parte 2  Medo!

Olá meus Amores *-* Como estão? Eu espero que simm ^^  
>Dois capítulos em um dia só, eu sou boazinha - *ta parei*<br>Espero que tenham gostando.  
>parte dois de Paradise ;D<br>Musica tema: Vanessa Carlton - Paradise  
>Boa Leitura!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte 2 – Medo!<strong>_

_E isso é mais um dia no paraíso._

_Mais um dia no paraíso._

Os passos eram lentos, mais não a sua vontade vê-la. Entrou na cabana silenciosa, sabia que ela estaria lhe esperando. O seu perfume de rosas a denunciava estar por perto e fez com que o moreno sorrisse levemente.

Subiu as escadas vagorosamente, mesmo não demostrando, ele esta muito feliz e ansioso, suas mãos estavam tremendo, o suor escorria lentamente pelas suas têmporas. Ficou parado em frente da porta do quarto. Havia medo em abrir a porta e descobrir que sua rosada não o amava mais.

Não iria ficar surpreso, já que ele a fez sofrer tanto. Lagrimas sempre eram visto em seus olhos e que antes era a mais brilhante esmeralda. Sua alegria foi tomada por uma dor quase inconsolável. Tudo por que o moreno fora egoísta, e só queria satisfazer sua sede de vingança.

Por muito tempo os pensamentos do moreno era só em vigar sua família, que fora assassinada por seu irmão mais velho, assim ele acreditava. O seu ódio o cegava, nada mais importava, somente encontrar seu irmão e mata-lo com suas próprias mãos.

_Enquanto a escuridão rapidamente rouba a luz,_

_Que brilhava nos seus olhos,_

_Ela engole todos seus medos_

_E acalma sua mente com mentiras._

_Bem tudo que ela quer e tudo que ela precisa são_

_Razões para viver._

_Um dia no qual o sol vai pegar_

_A luz artificial dela...a sua luz._

Quanto mais o tempo passava mais ele percebia que havia algo errado na historia de sua família. E a falta sua rosada cada vez era sentida mais forte, muitas noites claro pensando como deverias estava a sua amada, se ele estava triste ela deveria estar destroçada. E a culpa era somente dele.

A descoberta que o seu irmão não era o culpado pela a morte dos pais, fez o moreno estrar em colapso. Todos esses anos atrás do assassino de sua família e não era quem estava procurando. Todo o ódio que ele estava sentindo parecia ter sido em vão, tantas noites em claro, tantas vezes se encontrou com a morte. Mais o que deixava o moreno frustrado era de abandonado sua flor, sua Sakura.

Sua família tinha sido alvo de uma amarilha por causa do grande poder o que as indústrias Uchihas tinham no país, e fora dele. Todos os detalhes foram extremamente calculados e seu Irmão Itachi foi acusado de matar seus pais, mais na verdade ele estava infiltrado na organização criminosa chamada de Akatsuki, Pein era o líder e o autor dos assassinatos.

_E isso é mais um dia no paraíso._

_Mais um dia no paraíso._

_É mais um dia no paraíso._

_Uma única chance de se sentir ótima...ótima_

Então ele e o irmão depois de muitas discursões, para decidir como iriam destruir o império da organização era muito vasto e desmascararam a Akatsuki. O moreno quase morrer no ato, se não fosse o seu irmão salva-lo não estaria ali. Depois de todo a vingança ter ocorrido, não do jeito imaginava, mais estava satisfeito e mais aliviado de saber que não era o seu amada irmão que tinha feito tal barbaridade com a sua família. E cada um foi para um lado, seguir suas vidas e claro que iriam manter contado um com o outro, alias eles eram a única família que eles tinham.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente, fechou os olhos, passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes. O seu medo aumentava a cada respiração agoniada. Nem o pavor da morte que passou pelos seus olhos, não era tão grande como o medo de ser rejeitado.

Respirou fundo, e levou a mão a maçaneta gelada, e calmamente foi girando e empurrando a porta para encontra a sua amada.

_Não finja conter isso só porque está evidente._

_Não finja conter isso só porque está transbordando._

_Não tente conter isso só porque está evidente_

_Não tente conter isso só porque está transbordando._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Então, Mereço Reviews?<br>Vão me jogar tomates?  
>Repolhos?<br>Alfaces?  
>Humm... Ovos?<br>-Encontrou algum erro ortográfico? Me avise eu irei corrigi-los ;)  
>-Não compreendeu alguma coisa na fic? Me pergunte que eu irei<br>explicar melhor :)  
>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<br>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)


End file.
